Lost then Found 3
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Angel is back form hell and not everyone is pleased to see him


**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**"I need you Buffy. I don't know how or why, but I need you, and I want you now!" He** **growls his need into her ear as he feels her body against his... his response it total and as** **completely expected. Her skin is soft, and her scent fills his nostrils calling him to her.**

**"We Can't!" She cries and tears herself away... "you lost your soul when we made**  
**love...we can't do it again!"**

**He stared at her in shock. To be this close and never touch her again? To love her with** **all his soul and never feel her thrusting against him in passion? "You don't feel the same** **way about me as you did?" He starts to pull away. Her obvious horror of him is plain to** **see. He had misunderstood her; about the way she thought about him... it is probably a** **misplaced concern for past beau. "I understand... you have moved onto the living..." His** **voice is low...and totally devastated... what a fool he was!**

**"Oh No... You misunderstand me...I died that day I sent you to hell" she told him softly.** "**My heart died" She sobbed. "I wanted to just take your hand and go with you..." tears** **streamed down her face as she remembered the look in his eyes as he was sucked into** **hell. "I couldn't stand what I had done... I love you more than life itself..."**

**"You didn't have choice... you had to do it. I know enough to know you had no choice if** **you did it. I am glad you didn't take my hand... you wouldn't have wanted to go there..."** **He starts to curl in a ball as the memories of hell and the horrors visited upon him there** **begin to come to him... She watches him lose himself in memories of hell; she comes to** **him and holds him, rocking him as he cries. Big racking sobs come from him. Time** **crawls as he relives the horrors, beyond where she can calm them.**

**He finally calms and lays quiet in her embrace. He doesn't know what to expect, and**  
**flinches when she moves. She soothes his brow. The horrors he went through she knew** **were far beyond her understanding. She couldn't stand the thought that he thought she** **hated him. She croons to him in a soft voice like a mother to her frightened child and he** **just holds on to her like she was a rock in the sea in the midst of a storm.**

**She was unaware how long they lay like that when the phone rings. He startles at the** **noise and flinches. She calms him with a touch, and reaches for the phone. "Yeah** **What?" She snarls. She doesn't want any interruptions now!**

**"Buffy it is me Willow. When I cursed Angel, it wasn't the original curse. It won't break** **again! Bye" Buffy stared at the phone as if it was a strange item with the dial tone. Won't** **break? WONT BREAK! Oh My GOD! She starts to laugh, it has a touch of hysteria in it** **and Angel raises his head and looks at her in confusion. He is starting to worry about her** **as she clicks the hang up button and drops the phone to the floor. **

**"Buffy?" He asks as she starts to pull at her clothes. He watches in amazement as she** **strips off her shirt, dropping it on the floor, and then tears off her bra and drops it also... she pulls down her pants with her under wear, and in a moment stands before him in all** **her glory. His mouth is open, he is shocked...eyes wide "I thought you said we** **couldn't..."**

**She comes willingly into his embrace, sliding her body along his, feeling his erection** **against her, and moans into his mouth " Willow...curse... no loophole..." as she** **plundered his mouth with her tongue. He loses himself in her kiss, until the meaning of** **the statement sinks in...**

**He looks at her surprised. "I won't lose my soul if we make love?" She shakes her head** **'no' and rubs up against him in obvious invitation. She feels his erection on her abdomen,** **as he rubs against her with tiny thrusts. Her hand strokes his chest, and he purrs in** **contentment, deep in his chest. She giggles at the sound. "Oh how I have missed that** **sound!" He looks at her confused. "I love it, that when I touch you... you purr" She** **smiles and kisses him again.**

**He runs his hands all over her body. "So warm..." he mumbles into her skin as he kisses** **and licks whatever his mouth can reach. "I like it when you touch me" She tells him as** **he tries to get closer.**

**"Please Buffy... I need..." He holds her tight, afraid to even ask; afraid to hope what he** **feels she is offering is real. "I need you so much. You are my life" He moans as she** **hungrily kisses him. "I am right here... Forever" She slides into his embrace rubbing her** **hips against his hard erection as he moans deep in his throat... Smiling she pushes him** **back until he is sprawled across her bed, erection in the air beckoning her attention...**

**She moans in desire and slides along his erection which with a tilt of the hip instantly** **finds itself deep in her core. She winces as his thrust opens her up again...and then he** **finds the rhythm with her and she is riding him. He lays back and watches her as she** **pleasures herself on his body in amazement... the fact she still wants him the fact she still** **loves him is beyond anything he can imagine.**

**He looks down and watches as he slides in and out of her moist core... juices glistening** **on his rod which she then thrusts back into herself with a moan of pleasure... she is** **building in her passion and it is flushing her skin... he senses her heart beat increase and** **the flow of blood through the vessels of her body... she is so close to her climax...**

**With a quick flip he has her on her back and is thrusting into her claiming her as his... just** **as it should be. He stokes her fires and feels her tightness as she begins to come from his** **attentions... She grits her teeth in her pleasure and moans in his ear "Oh God Now!" and** **turns her head showing the maximum trust a Slayer can have with her vampire lover... her** **neck... He transforms and sinks his fangs into her necks and together they tumble into** **glory...**

**Buffy awoke with her body snuggled into Angel's... her dream of making love to Angel,** **which had been with her from her seventeenth birthday, came sharply into reality... he** **was nude, in her arms, and wrapped around her body! His cold skin a counter point to** **her warmth... his silent breast with no heart beat or breath a silent opposite to her rapid** **heartbeat and her excited breath.**

**Joy sang through every muscle and fiber of her being. It wasn't just a dream to disappear** **into the dawn with her awakening... he had actually been in her bed, inside of her,** **making love to her... She felt her core moisten with just the thought of him being real...**

**She couldn't help herself; she reached out and stroked his face gently. His face was calm** **in sleep, yet he turned into her hand seeking her touch even in his sleep. She smiled... he** **did so remind her of a big dangerous wild cat when he moved in those ways... right down** **to his purr...** **He opened his eyes and looked at her... his eyes were slow and groggy... he is used to** **sleeping in the day, and she can't seem to keep her hands off of him... she can't let him** **rest, terrified he will run away or disappear. "I love you Angel" She tells him gently as he** **kisses the palm of her hand... "I love you too Buffy" he licks her palm...**

**"He looks at her and he sees the sorrow etched into her eyes. The fact he was the source** **of such guilt and pain was more than he could bear... "I love you Buffy... I know you did** **what you had to do in the time frame allowed.. I hold not animosity against you for** **sending me to hell... you had no choice...I don't understand how you got Angelus down to** **such a degree..."**

**Buffy laughed a sharp nervous laugh. "I had Spikes help. He wanted to leave with**  
**Drusilla and I traded his assistance for the right for him to save Drusilla. He attacked you** **and he did it for Dru" Angel grimaced... "I would prefer to forget Dru" His memory of** **Angelus and the things he did to and with Drusilla after losing his soul turned his** **stomach... Buffy turned away and mumbled under her breath "no kidding"**

**He looked at Buffy and just knew Angelus flaunted his relationship with Drusilla to her** **to hurt her... "I want you Buffy and only you. Drusilla was Angelus' obsession.**  
**Personally she drives me crazy. I love you, and Angelus was obsessed with Dru, it was** **an ugly relationship they had." He reached out and gathered her in his arms... She** **snuggled in and sighed..."Yeah- well- he threw it in my face every chance he got" She** **whispered to him very quietly. Angel wished he could ease here pain. "That ugly** **relationship is why Spike hates him" All she did was nod.**

**"Can I use the shower?" he asked hopefully.. "I reek of hellfire and brimstone... I need to** **get this smell of brimstone off me... I can't believe you put me in your bed smelling like** **this... never mind made love to me... I stink" She noticed he had a sly grin. "You'll never** **get the smell out of the sheets."**

**"Yeah I agree you stink... if I can't get the smell out of the sheets I will burn them" She** **tells him flippantly, like she would have ever said no to him being in her bed or her body** **because he smelled faintly of sulfur? Not likely she thought to herself.**

**Angel sat up and grabbed the table cloth, also smelling of brimstone and shuddered**  
**thinking of the burning... the memories of being burned black in hell only to wait years** **for the wounds and scars to heal without the needed blood to do so... He goes paler than** **usual and Buffy becomes concerned. He shrugs off the memory and walks toward the** **door. She watches him "Are you OK?" She asks him lightly. He turns to her and his eyes** **are haunted. "Yeah I had a flashback... a memory... it will take awhile to get my act** **together" he opens his arms and she steps into his embrace. "I am back now baby... now** **all we need is time"**

**She feels in his hug the unspoken hunger he has for her touch. "It's OK, I'll take care of** **you" She smiles at him carefully. "I know" He pulls her toward the door, she breaks free** **and runs and looks out the door and then waves him on. "Come on the hallway is** **clear..."**

**"I want a shower so bad... I want to be clean when I make love to you again" he tells her** **softly with a sly smile... She can tell in his hesitant smile and wistful voice that for some** **reason he feels she will say no? Not likely! She smiles at him hoping to put him at** **ease..."We both will smell better"**

**Angel pads down the hall in his bare feet following Buffy to the shower. It feels weird to** **be in her house, in the daylight, and running around nude wrapped in a table cloth just** m**ade it weirder... "You always smell good" he mumbles to himself about her comment** **of smelling better. She turns to him with a blinding smile and takes a deep inhalation. "I** **smell like sulfur now...Yuk" Angel laughs low in his voice 'I got used to it over all those** **years..."**

**Buffy turns to him as they enter the bathroom... suddenly shy. "Years?" He reaches**  
**beyond her and turns on the he shower. "Time moves differently in the demon**  
**dimension... I figured it out there is about 285 months to every month on our plane of**  
**existing... at least where I was... I was therefore about 260 years... If I had been human I** **would have died there in a matter of days probably" She stepped into the shower with** **almost a palpable hunger for cleanliness... "I thought everything would be dead and gone** **when I came back" Buffy stared at him in shock remembering when she went into Hell** **Angel had been there? Could she have saved him then?**

**Buffy drops her robe on the floor and enters the shower with him... he has the water hot...** **as if to purify himself... he turns to her frank appreciation in his eyes..."I don't know what** **brought me back but I am so thankful" he hugs he tightly as the water rushes over their** **skin. He can smell their scent of sex on her skin mixed with the hint of brimstone from** **her sleeping with him. "Oh God Buffy you are so beautiful!" He strokes her face and** **kisses her lightly and gently with love and passion, and she kisses him back.**

**"I love you baby but I *need* to get clean, I don't want to be distracted" he tells her as he** **pulls away obviously unwillingly but needing to cleanse himself. He turns to get the soap** **and scrubby and present her with his back and she sees the marks of a whip and the** **healing scars on his back. She stares in shock and then gently runs her hand over them to** **have him flinch as he stand in the shower. "Oh I am so sorry" she murmurs to his back as** **she hugs him gently. "Oh you feel so good... what are you sorry about now?" he is** **curious, not realizing she is seeing the remnants of the damage inflicted on him right** **before he came out of hell. "These" she says gently running her hand over the lash marks.**

**"Oh" he says softly realizing she is seeing his last whipping marks. "They'll heal... they** **always do" She moans and drops her head to his shoulder. he turns around and holds her** **gently. "Buffy it is OK. it is supposed to be miserable there... that is why they call it** **Hell..." he looks at her but she avoids his eyes... "Buffy look at me"**

**She looks at him with big tear filled eyes... "I know I was there too... and I was in hell** **here, because I was miserable here without you" She blurts out to him." She hurt so** **much knowing she sent him there for 260 years of literal Hell.**

**"What?" He asks incredulously. "What do you mean you were in Hell?" He stares at her**  
**in shock. She realizes she has to confess to him... "I was there, I think..." She hugs him** **and shudders.. the thought he was that close and she left him for more years was more** **than she could bear.**

**"If you don't want to tell me... you don't have to" he slightly withdraws.. the thought of** **her in that hell was more than he could bear to face. She looks at him..." I went after** **some teenagers who were being taken to be slaves... just run of the mill slaying... I saved** **those I could and left... I never knew that was the hell you were in Oh God Angel I would** **have sought you out had I known!" tears flowed freely mixing with the shower water.**

**"YOU ran the escape where the portal was closed?" He thought back in time... "I thought** **I saw you... but I thought it was just another nightmare of you fighting the demons they** **has tortured me with for ages... I didn't know it was real...I thought it was my own** **nightmare that you had come into hell..." he drifted off lost in the memories of watching** **her battle the captors...**

**"Oh my god you were really there?" She asked her voice tight and her body taut. "Yeah"** **he realized belatedly she would now feel guilty about not saving him... "Buffy, I wasn't a** **very cooperative worker and spent a lot of time chained among other things" She was lost** **in thought *Oh my god I didn't know* then she processed his later comment... 'Among other things'. She looked at him suspiciously "What 'other things'?"**

**"I didn't know it was really you Buffy, or trust me I would have called to you... but I**  
**thought you being in hell was just more of the nightmares where you come to save me** **and are killed and injured and tortured because you sought to save me... I stopped feeding** **into those tortures decades before you came." he hugged her and kissed her..."Let's just** **say they were quite punitive and leave it at that? I really don't want to relive my tortures** **of hell, even for you, OK?" She looked at him with her big eyes and he realized he could** **tell her to ease her mind without focusing on details... "Whipping was used, as you see,** **branding and burning was a favorite pastime for them along with molten metal and** **carving..." he held her tightly as she shuddered against him.**

**"But the nightmares of horrible things happening to you were the worst. I couldn't tell** **real from unreal with those nightmares" he holds her as the tears flow... his nightmares of** **her falling in battle, dying alone, bleeding broken and dismembered... "Shshshshs baby** **no more nightmares" she whispers into his ear as he holds her tightly.**

**"I hope not" he kisses her roughly to take the taste of fear out of his mouth. She holds** **him and kisses him "I will make them go away" she tells him gently. "You already have"** **he confesses to her hair. .**


End file.
